Reflection of the Star
by stargaze326
Summary: This is my story. Of how I played a part in saving the world. This the story of how I escaped your worst nightmare and found my place in the world. There is a reason for everything that happens. There is a reason why I am not here to tell you my story.
1. IMPORTANT! Please read!

**OMG, Heyz!** Don't be alarmed! I'm just supah hyperrrrrrrr:D! YAY FOR CHOCOLATE! OKAY! ARE YOU READY? **PAY ATTENTION CLOSELY! **_This is my first fan-fiction, so don't hate! It may not be that good! If it isn't, I'm sorry_•(╥_╥)•! Just give me a review! Tell me what you think, just be gentle. There are a few things you should know first.

* * *

><p><em>One, <em>**GUMMI BEARS WILL RULE THE WORLD!**≧◔◡◔≦

⇧⇧⇧No, seriously, they will! I'm not kidding!

_Two, _this book is set after _Angel_. I think. I'm not sure.

_Three, _there will be Fax:D Hope you guys are happy! But it's, like, _realllllllly _complicated, because it's after Fang rejoins the flock, which we all know ***SPOILER ALERT* **doesn't happen in _Angel_! Him and Max are still avoiding each other, and I don't know what my explanation for the Fang Flock's fate is. Or Dylan's fate. Rest assured Dylan is not in this book *barfs*. Dylan is sooo stupid! Why can't JP see it's FAXNESS we want! Off topic! Sorry! Bottom line: **_There will be Fax_**:D

_Four, _there's a lot of surprising stuff in here. You're going to be shocked. There will be moments you're going to be like _"Huh? Wth?". _You have been warned. _Muahahahahahha-_Ahem, excuse me. *Goes in another room and laughs evilly* Okay, I'm all goodz^u^

_Five, _this is a wasted number. I simply just wanted there to be a _numero cinco_ :D

* * *

><p><strong>(:ThInGs 2 kNoW:)<strong>

•Star, the main character's name. No, it's not _Star_ from Fang. So yeah…just pointing that out. You'll see why she's given the name Star

•I am _not _copying Fang's character when it comes to Shade, I promise, promise, PROMISE you! There is a good reason he has similar traits of Fang. I _swear_! I wouldn't lie! D: So just read to find out why *evil grin*

* * *

><p><strong>How can you help me?<strong>

You can point out spelling errors/typos if you see them. Just tell me if you review or not. Be nice and give me advice!

* * *

><p><em>Oh, one more thing. <strong><span>I do not under any circumstances own the Maximum Ride series. In ANY way!<span>** Thank-you!:)_


	2. The Letter

_There's nothing you can do for me, as I lay here, blood pooling beneath me. I'm on my own. But I've been on my own for the majority of my short life. But as long as they were safe I could care less what happened to me. Yeah, sure, I didn't know them long, but still. They accepted me—us—freak and all, when I first saw them. For different reasons, I'm sure, but we were all searching for the same thing: ourselves. When I showed up like an abandoned kitten, they took me under their wing—_ha! _Just wait until you find out the double meaning of that. Ohmigod, I never knew bleeding to death hurt soo much! I wish somebody had given me a wings' up. See, I can crack jokes, even at death's door. The bottom line is I made my choice and I don't regret it in the least bit. And I'm sure you're pretty confused right now and thinking, "_Oh, she's doing that psycho babble thing people do sometimes right before they die._" I'm perfectly fine, thank you, except for the, ya' know, BLEEDING TO DEATH part. But the thing is, as short as my life's been—or would have been if I'd died at the hands of my expiration date kicking in—I'm happy._

_ They are alive and that's all that matters. I mean, being a scientist's little guinea pig for my entire life; I could have had it better. Okay, waaaay better, but I'm not complaining while you guys worry about which girl is hottest, or girls, what you're going to wear tomorrow. I'm not jealous, not in the least, because what you guys call normal, I call BORING. Stpppph…god, my side hurts…your ideas of _normal _are complete different dimensions from mine. I wouldn't go back and change my life for ANYTHING. Oww! _Note to self: _Don't get overexcited when you're dying, it hurts! The thing is people….._

_**I'm not normal! Not in the least! And I never will be!**_

_ You don't know what I've gone through in this LIVING HELL. You don't have to hide or stress about whether or not you're going to eat today! Or where you're going to—OW! —be sleeping next or fighting for your life, as well as your friends'! All I'm saying is the world you live in ain't the real one. Mine is! And how do I know that? Who's the one bleeding slowly to death alone in some dark place nobody even knows exists! That's right! Me! I'm only 16. Do you hear me? 16! S-i-x-t-e-e-n! I've probably been close to starving to death a hundred times. So parched, you could collect cotton for clothes from my mouth. So tired, I already feel dead. Used as a lab-rat with so many needles stuck in me, I feel like a pin cushion. I grew up in a world of horror you can't even imagine in your most horrifying nightmares. _

_ And here I am all alone, almost dead. Or I may already be dead! I don't know! And the worst part is they don't even know I'm the reason they're still alive. My story isn't happy in the least. It doesn't start happy, it doesn't end happy. Damn it…I'm so weak I can barely write…just let me die soon. I don't want to, but this pain is almost too much to bear. Wow, I am such a pathetic wimp. I need to suck it up. There's a lot I want to say before I die, but I'm not mentioning any names. You know who you are. If you guys are reading this, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't do anything over or take anything back. I would leave it all the same, but god, I wish I were saying this to you face-to-face…not with a shaking hand so pale from losing blood. I hope you know you were my new family, my new home. No matter how unfair it is, I'm leaving before I get to say goodbye. As for those who don't know my story, you "_normal_" people, it's all here. I'm pretty sure you're not going to believe any of what I'm going to tell you, but I have PROOF that I did—or do, at the moment—indeed live in the same world as you and breath the same air. The air I'm gasping for now, as a matter of fact._

_ Wake up, because your world won't be perfect much longer. Something always fucks it up and I speak from experience. Let me tell you something. People do inhumane things, things they hide from the rest of you, things they do just because they think they can. It doesn't have to be that way. Don't you see? They called me an experiment. A failed test. I'm a person, too, with just some extra abilities. I just didn't turn out the way you wanted. I didn't _obey._ So, of course, there had to be something wrong with me, right? When you're found out, you are going to regret __**EVERYTHING **__you did. Everything. I made sure of it, and in the process saved the ones I have come to call my home, my family. My flock. I'm not in your control anymore and neither are they. This is for the bastards that didn't get away with shit: SCREW YOU. I'm no failed experiment. I'm 100% successful, and you know why? Because I can do everything you can better and everything you _can't _do. Owowowowowow! Don't get overexcited. I can't believe I'm still writing. HOW MUCH BLOOD DO I FREAKING HAVE? I could still kick your ass into next week, even in my pathetic situation now. I'm a freak and you all want to know why?_

_**Because I can fly. **__My friends say Avian American. 98% human and 2% avian bird. And this, this is my story. _

_ -Star_

_P.S. This is only the beginning of the end…_


	3. Prologue

**Okay, if you're confused by the letter, it's from Star. I made it myself by finding a pic of a piece of paper then using Photoshop and this online photo editor, I made it. I also downloaded an ink stain font so I could use it as blood splatters. Hope it's not too gory ;) So YAY! IT"S TIME FOR THE STORY TO START! ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm also new to and all so, bear with me!**

* * *

><p>Finally! I was <em>free<em>! I could feel the wind rushing through my hair, could see the blue sky. The white clouds that resembled cotton candy, could taste the **freshness**in the air. The green tops of trees passed below in a blur. _I made it! I'm free and I won't ever go back!,_I though exhilaratingly. But it was real. I was really and truly fre-

* * *

><p>I jerked awake, but was slammed back down against the bed because of the damn Velcro restraining my wrists. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe my dream of escaping this horrible place had been just that. <em>A dream.<em> Nothing more. I was still in this living hell with no way of getting out. That living hell being the School. With a capital_ "s"._I've been here about sixteen years, maybe less, maybe more. Sixteen years of being tested, pricked with needles as they drew blood samples until I wondered if I was going to run out one of these days. Sixteen years of living in a dog crate, or more recently, a cell. Like that was any better. I struggled against the straps with all my strength, which I can tell ya, is much stronger than the average human. You see I'm not exactly normal, but more on that later.

Lifting my head off the pillow, the tears no longer threatening to spill over, I glanced around the room. Walls of cement brick, cold and clammy, and a squeaky, wooden bed with a thin and scratchy wool blanket that _was not_comfortable. A cracked and stained toilet in one corner, a shattered mirror hanging above a dripping faucet accompanied the nightmarish 'bathroom'. There was a slot in the heavy door for them to shove the measly portions that they called food through. I wanted to be free, free to do as I pleased, no boundaries at all. I was a prisoner, a lab-rat, an experiment. I just wanted to die, be put out of my misery. I. Couldn't. Take. It. Much. Longer.

Why haven't I tried to escape yet? Oh, I have, loads of times. But I always fail. I'm one huge FAIL. A failed experiment. A big nothing. If I was never born-or _made_, as in test-tube baby material-, it would not have made a difference to the world. Because **nobody**knows I'm here. Nobody cares. And my existence was just for the mere pleasure of evil scientists. Or so I thought, but in the end, I would learn my life had much more value then I thought.

* * *

><p>"What do I have to do to get some food in here?" I called, still banging on the door. I had awaked to find I was no longer Velcroed to the stupid bed. The thin slot flipped up as a tray of stale bread, moldy cheese and fruit, and a glass of water was thrust through it. I got a glimpse of a hard stare. <em>Really? I can't even get somewhat clean water<em>, I thought in disgust as I watched a dead mosquito float around in it. Great, here I come malaria. None the less, I scarfed it down, forcing my gag reflex to deal with the vile taste. And then the door swung open. My daily stats check-up, which meant every flippin' hour, was due. Do not under any circumstances get me mad; I have a mean right hook. A nurse bustled in, clipboard in hand, pencil behind her ear.

"How ya' feeling today, hun?" she drawled, starring intently at me. I deliberately looked at her.

"Fine," I drawled back, imitating her nasal tone. What the hell did she think? I felt the same way I always feel: I WANTED THE HELL OUT. I WANTED TO BE GONE. I don't know how I ended up here, I can't remember anything. The nurse glared at me, her eyes narrowed as she scribbled away on her clipboard. I return that glare of hers with no mercy. _Back the fuck down, bitch_. I overheard a lot of, um, language from the scientists. She sliced over me with a final icy glare before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her, _click!_went the lock. There's nothing to look forward to. They can't even give me a brochure to read, for goodness sake!

**WANT ****TO ****BE ****INHUMANLY ****AND ****INDEFINITELY ****TORTURED?  
>THEN <strong>**WE ****KNOW ****THE ****PLACE ****FOR ****YOU!****  
>Call <strong>**(1-800)****GO2-HELL!  
>Or <strong>**email ****us!**

See! It works out for everyone, that's if they had brochures. I wouldn't be bored and they'd have more lab-rats that are WILLING to do this for sixteen years. But I'd had enough. I was getting out. I was gonna be free, baby. Damn right.

* * *

><p>I listened as the last of the whitecoat's footsteps faded away. No doubt going to double check all the information collected from me, and any other "experiments". That's what these jerks failed to realize. We had feelings, too. I mean, <em>duh<em>, they're all 'super geniuses', yet they can't figure out that we "experiments" have brains, and everything with a brain can therefore feel things. I gritted my teeth in preparation. It'd been a few days ago, one of the whitecoats, not the usual nurse, had come to ask me some questions and he'd dropped a Post-it note on his way out. A bright, yellow-greenish one. On it was scrawled:

TO DO LIST:  
>_ Replace air duct vent in ex. #929's room<br>**X** Double-check lab results for ex. #2453  
><strong><span>X<span>** Speak with Dr. Lezinsky  
><strong><span>X<span>** Report to Swaner about death of ex. #626

First thought that crossed my mind: _Another experiment dead? You just never learn._ Years of this place made me angry, bitter, and sympathetic for those I was abandoning. But nobody had stayed alive to endure it as long as I had. Second thought that flew through my head: _My room has air ducts, furthermore air ducts that need replacing?_ One of the lights in the dimly lit hallway flickered spookily. A quick glance of my room revealed no vents or anything. As I stood there in my cell, dumbfounded, a piece of paper fluttered from the slot in my door they shove food through. Startled, I bent to pick it up; it was just a jumble of lines and crosses. It was a blueprint or map of some sorts. The word air ducts jumped out in neon colors in my mind as I stared at the paper. It was a map, of the freakin' vents that lead out of the School. That's right, the School. My way out, baby. The only question was who was helping me escape my nightmare?

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt, the aroma of chocolate chip cookies still embedded fresh in my memory from my dream. I had decided not to bust this joint last night, I needed strength, and so instead of wasting my energy pounding on the walls, I slept. Whitecoats checked in god knows how many times, to see if I was okay. I just mumbled I didn't feel good. I could see the need to want to be observing me while I wasn't "feeling good", in their eyes. It even got me slightly, fresh bread and cheese to help me 'recover'. Ha, these idiots….For the millionth time yet, the door to my cardboard box opened, and in walked Dr. Rickly and Swaner. Swaner was the bossy ass that told them what tests to run on me, when to do them, and why. Rickly, on the other hand, wasn't all that bad, I hate to admit. He's the nicest of the delinquents in the School, but that doesn't mean he loses the pleasure of being one.<p>

"My colleagues have informed me you aren't feeling well today," Swaner spoke in a heavy French accent. I moaned pitifully in response, rolling over and slinging my arm over my head dramatically. "What is wrong, 929?" I groan again, but manage to force myself to look at him with perfectly glazed over eyes.

"I feel like crap!" I spat, trying to make it seem I was using all the strength I muster just to answer. Swaner and Rickly's eyebrows rise.

"And what is it, if I may ask, doesn't feel good?" Swaner asked carefully, twirling his salt-and-peppered beard.

"Everything…" I said, closing my eyes. "Just leave me alone and lemme sleep…" They exchanged narrowed eyes before glancing at me again. Rickly smiled at me in a not-so-evil scientisty way. I grimaced back and rolled over, putting in another dramatic groan for good-measure. As they left the room, I caught the words _"…expiration date…possibly…she is….xteen years old…about time…"_ WTH? Expiration date? I wonder what that is…I'm going to grab some more zZz's before tonight.

* * *

><p>Crouched on the floor, as the whitecoat's footsteps echoed down the hallway, I eased the map and Post-it from underneath my mattress. The laboratory door clunked shut. Time to break free. I jumped on my bed, the mattress creaking. I cringed, listening to see if any whitecoats were coming back. Coast was clear. A full search of my room revealed nothing even close to a ventilation system. Maybe the map was wrong. I looked up as my crappy light flickered, announcing its light bulb needed to be replaced soon. I got a crazy idea in my head as I starred at the light. I wonder... The source of light in my room is on the ceiling, the only source of light.<p>

This gets turned off when the whitecoats decide to go eagerly double-check all their "information". Maybe it was covering it up...I mean, the map showed a vent going right through my room. It _had_to be over my room. I gritted my teeth, praying this wasn't just some wild guess, and punched the light, glass slicing my knuckles. I jammed my other fist in my mouth to keep from screaming. I was drowned into darkness as the light's glass tinkled around me. _Oh, man, I really was going to escape this time_, I thought, my heart pounding. Casting a look over my shoulder for the last time, I hauled myself into the ventilation system, map in my mouth. After looking at it for a second, I started crawling into the yawning darkness. Let me tell you, it was like a giant maze. In the dark. I really felt like a lab-rat. Looking for the cheese.

My knees ached, my knuckles were still bloody and sore, and I was lost. Utterly lost. And that's when the ventilation system gave way from beneath me, and I crashed to the floor on a desk, pushing a computer off and shattering its screen. Uh-oh...

The sound of feet pounding the tiled hallway alerted me before two scientists with thinning hair burst through the door. They took one look at me sprawled on the desk, and pulled the alarm. Fury flashed through me. I was not staying. This time I was going to fight.

"You shouldn't fight. You know you won't win," one of the scientists spoke, trying to distract me until god-knows-what came. I didn't fall for it. My dark blue eyes flashed at them.

"Is that right?" I panted as I scrambled into a fighting position. If I'm correct, one of them gulped. Don't. Ever. Doubt. Me. You will regret it. Alarms wailed, red lights flared as everyone was warned someone was trying to escape. The scientists were blocking the only way out of this room besides the air vent, so I did what anyone would do. I launched myself forward, spinning in a round house kick that made contact with their torsos, knocking the breath out of them both. Right hook to Baldy, who was bent over, stunned. Knee jerk to Baldy numero dos's soft spot. Grabbing their necks, I smashed their heads together; leaving them sprawled on the floor unconscious. I could here people minutes away, minutes I had to use to escape. I leaped onto the desk and hauled myself back up into the vent, whacking my head. My mouth opened in a silent screech of pain, the map fluttering to the floor. All well. The map didn't matter; I needed to use my instinct.

"Who's trying to escape!"

"Ex. #929!" That was Swaner, I'm almost positive. More shouts followed. Then that damn dreaded word.

"Get the _Erasers._" That one word sent chills up and down my back. They let those things...well never mind. I'll tell you later. I needed to get the fuck out. Light filtered in at an angle from a vent that looked down into a small empty room, similar to my cell. I smashed down through the grate and was about to snap kick the door down when I heard a noise behind me.

"Whaaa?" I exclaimed, startled, putting up clenched fist in a fighting stance. I swear to GOD, this guy _hadn't been there_when I was looking at the room from above. He just **appeared.**Shaggy brown hair fell into chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I choked out. He flashed a wristband at me. Experiment 927. "How long have you been-?" I started to ask as he started to ask something, too. That's when all hell broke loose. The door crashed down, guys who could be swimsuit models filed in or blocked the door, their snouts already elongating, their flirtatious eyes turning malicious.

"God damn it! Don't you ever stop?" I screamed, throwing myself forward in a fury. A big bad wolf swung at me, but a little too slow. Grabbing his arm, I leaped over it, and then flipped him over. Without a moment's hesitation, I grabbed a computer screen off the desk beside me and smashed it down on his face. Talk about having mercy. Snarling, an Eraser got in my face, and I decked him in the snout, my sore knuckles throbbing. A clawed hand jerked my head to the side, leaving red parallel lines against my cheek. As I whipped around to retaliate, that guy joined in. Silently and swiftly, he pummeled an Eraser's face, slammed his elbow into another Eraser's snout. Stunned, I looked around the small cell, the floor littered with either dead or unconscious Erasers. I took down the hall before skidding to a halt and glanced behind me. No shaggy brown-haired kid. Was I going nuts?

"THERE SHE IS!" screeched Swaner, at the very opposite end of the hall way. My eyes widened as I turned and ran, weird kid forgotten. Then he was by my side, running alongside me.

"Whothehellareyou?" I panted as we raced down one hall after another, turning right, then left, each hallway dimmer then the last.

"I don't know," he yelled back, throwing a glance at me. And a scream sounded. Not Swaner, but he was still yelling angrily for them to catch me. This was a high-pitched murderous scream.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU BETTER COME LET ME OUT!" I skidded to a halt, my bare feet sliding on the tile. WTH...The screaming continued, alarms wailed in my ear, the boy had disappeared yet again. No there he was. Had I really just skimmed over him? "GOD DAMN IT, YOU STUPID PEOPLE. YOU ESCAPING, UH DUHHH! COME UNVELCRO ME, _**NOW!**_ BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I ran towards the voice screaming (and promising) bloody murder.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted in anguish. A scream to my left answered it, but #927 was already in front of me, kicking down the door, and unfastening the straps that were keeping a girl restrained. A girl with hair as black as the night and eyes as blue as the sky. She leaped up ninja-style in a flash, fists up. I put my hands up, palms out, as if to say _easy, easy._

"We're helping each other escape! Don't kill us! Kill THEM!" I shrieked as whitecoats filed into the room. I was getting really sick of fighting. The black-haired girl let out a shriek of rage and dove forward. You can call me crazy, but she was PISSED. Fists connected with faces as she hissed out words.

"Thirteen-years-of-my-life-you've-wasted-you-assholes!-If-you-ever-come-near-me-again-I-will-_kill-_you!" She punctured each word with a blow to a different scientist as I leaped in next to her. Two handed chop to his neck, kick in the gut to that dude, punch in the mouth to the female whitecoat who-freakishly large, hairy hands tightened around my throat. I gasped for air, arms flailing trying to elbow the damn Eraser in the snout. Nothing worked. He slammed me up against the wall, his other hand pulled behind his head to knock my block off. Just as he snapped his closed fist towards me, I ducked, dragging him with me as I rolled between his legs. He flipped over and didn't move. Maybe his neck was broken. Another Eraser grabbed me from behind, wrapping his bulging arms around my stomach. I heard a _snap!_as one of my ribs broke. I cried out, kicking as hard as I could.

"Looks like you're caught, wittle birdy," he chuckled softly. Out of nowhere, Mr. Disappear loomed in front of the Eraser, his dark eyes smoldering.

"You might want to let her go," he growled, looking _verrrrry_ dangerous all of the sudden. The Eraser seemed to contemplate it for a split second before a wolfish smirk lit up his face.

"Oh, really?" He squeezed tighter, another rib snapping. Tears were running down my face as I struggled as hard as I could. Then I was on the floor, the breath knocked out of me. The guy was on top of the hairy mutt, punching his face in. Blood covered his knuckles and face as he offered me his hand. I shook my head, mutely trying to stand up on my own and ended up collapsing. The girl with the black hair leaped into the air, snapped her leg up into the last Eraser's chin. He crumpled like a bag of bricks. She kicked him a final time before actually realizing she'd destroyed almost all the mongrels by herself. She saw me splayed out on the floor, my breaths coming in ragged gulps of air. I pushed myself up off the clammy tile, reluctantly taking his hand as support.

"Ya' happy? Give me a minute, I'll be fine," I spat, my chest feeling as if it were on fire. His eyes darkened.

"We don't have a minute!" he snapped. Blackie looked from me to him.

"To hell with the both of you! I'm _fine!"_I glared at both of them, taking my weight off of him. More whitecoats were on the way, and the unconscious Erasers were coming around.

"GUYS, LETS JUST GO!" I shouted over my shoulder, hearing them right behind me. "Don't you guys ever stop?" I called over my shoulder to the whitecoats and Erasers, a shriek of rage answering my question. A sharp searing pain shot across my abdominal, causing me to stumble. Mr. Disappear slide to a halt as he grabbed my arm.

"You okay?" he breathed, looking at me. I nodded, blinded by the pain. Blackie cast a look over her shoulder.

"Come on!" she yelled, blue eyes wide. He pulled me along, and that's when I saw them. Windows. Actual glass. The BREAKABLE kind. I didn't think at all. I just made the decision. To just do it. And shouted it.

"Just jump through them!" I cried, as I dove head first out a probably 1000 story building, letting go of Invisaboy's hand as I smashed through the window. As I fell, glass glinted all around me.

And I unfurled my wings and began to _**soar**_.


	4. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm so sorry! This is really short! I really amD:! I'm posting chappie 2 right after it, I swear! And my kitten is being weird ._. She's like running up and down the stairs (there's 2 flights and their wooden). And she keeps scrabbling on her claws and sliding all over the place. It's really hilarious. Omg! She just ran into the wall! You read while I go check on the kitty! :3**

* * *

><p>Yeah, my wings. Remember I said I wasn't normal? Well, this is what I meant. I'm not exactly classified as "normal". Being 98% human and 2% avian bird tends to have me labeled as a, um, I don't know, freak, maybe? Yeah. That sounds perfect. Freak. I don't know if I was born with them or if they were grafted on. I just know I've been one with these babies since I've been in the Scho-wait a minute. Where were Blackie and Mr. Disappear? It took a second to register that they weren't right behind me like they had been seconds ago. After I had spread out my wings, I had kind of just kept flying. I swung around in a tight semi-circle, hovering in the air as I scanned the ground for splattered bodies. <em>Ohmigod, how could I be so stupid!<em> I just assumed they had wings just like me! What if they didn't! What if they had just escaped, only to fall to their deaths! It'd be my fault! It took everything I had not to just turn around had keep flying, to just forget them.

The echo of an outraged roar reached my sharp ears, and I focused my raptor vision on the shattered window I had leaped from. I could see the dark form of an Eraser highlighted against the flashing red lights of a wailing alarm, his claws outstretched to grab empty air. I saw two darker forms falling in the night, flailing as they began the free fall to their deaths. Did I tell you how incredibly stupid I could be at times? I don't recall I did.

"Hold on!" I screamed, my voice drowned out by the howling of the wind, the alarms blaring, and probably their own screams, too. Without faltering, I dove inelegantly, praying I could save them. As I poured on the speed, the ground quickly approaching, I swooped down with my arms outstretched. I was heading for Blackie, her hair whipped straight against her head.

And I watched in amazement as a thirteen foot wingspan fanned out behind her, ending her graceless descent in a smooth sweep. I snapped my mouth closed, which had gaped at her as she had expanded her beautiful wings. They were... truely breathtaking. Black as night, but streaked with silver and white feathers clusters here and there. I mean, who was expecting that? I wasn't. She was beside me now, her wings beating in sync with my own wings.

"You got em' to, eh?" She grinned unexpectedly in my direction. I could see her clearly dazzling smile, because our night vision kicks as-I mean, butt. I attempted to return her smile, but I was looking for the guy. He wasn't _anywhere._ She seemed to realize who I was looking for and wasn't really paying attention. I scanned the ground, the sky, everywhere, in vain.

"He was right behind me," she mumbled so softly, I wasn't sure she had even spoken. I nodded absentmindedly, flapping my wings to keep me suspended in the dark sky. I looked at her, her wings glinting powerfully in the moonlight. Flames billowed from some windows of the School, dark gray smoke ribbons plumed above. The alarms were _still_going off.

"I know...maybe he got caught or something..." my voice trailed off. The guy had saved my life. With a jolt, I remembered I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the person who had given me a map...An emotion I couldn't place shadowed Blackie's blue eyes. I felt a jab of pain in my chest; the broken ribs. I hung in the air a moment, contemplating whether or not we should do a quick detour of the area to see if he was maybe still alive when I heard something behind us.

"Looking for me?" a low, quiet voice inquired.


	5. Chapter 2

**Okay, obviously I don't have as much written as I thought I do. I thought it'd take up more then this:( There's a really long chapter coming up, though. I promise!**

* * *

><p>My heart stopped for a split second. The girl let out a frightened scream, her wings flapping harder as she dropped a couple of feet. I whirled around, my wings twisting along with me. Mr. Disappear-as I've been calling him, because he keeps vanishing, then it's like, <em>poof!,<em>I'm back!-was beating _**his**_ wings to stay aloft, looking at us both. His shaggy dark brown hair fell into his eyes, which were as black as they could possibly be, I swear. I opened my mouth, getting ready to yell and give him a piece of my mind with the whole dramatic gesture of throwing my hands over my head and all. But that was right before something whistled past my ear, a slight wind tugging at my hair as it sped by. A _bullet._

"They have GUNS!" I screeched as more sang past us. "Let's go! Move it! I mean, fly! Oh, it doesn't matter!" The three of us looked at each other all at once as we beat our wings, gaining altitude with each powerful stroke of our wings. Out of the range of the bullets, we could hear the yelling and the cursing that we had managed to escape. I probably would have been doing a happy dance if a)I didn't have a broken rib, or TWO for that matter, and, b) they were shooting at us. Oh, and c) I can't dance while I'm _flying._ We soon left the School behind, silence our allies as we glided through the night sky.

* * *

><p>"So what's your name?" I finally got the nerve to ask him. There was something about him that made me cautious, like he was dangerous or something. I shook my head to clear it. He tilted one wing down, so he drifted a little closer to me, the black-haired girl in front. He didn't answer for a while.<p>

"I don't know. They called me experiment #927 for the sixteen years I've been there," he answered softly. I glanced over at him, surprised to see him starring back at me. I averted my gaze elsewhere. I also tried to ignore the fact that I was #92_**9**_and he was #92_**7**_. And we were around the same age. "I don't know who my parents are, what my birthday is, or my own name. All I can say is I've been in a living hell for the past sixteen years of my life." Sixteen years. That's how long I'd been there. Maybe there was a connection...nahh.

"You're not the only one clueless," I murmured, refusing to look at him so I wouldn't have to see those sad eyes. "Number-nine-two-nine. That's me. And I've been there for sixteen years, too. I understand." Something made me look at him when I said that. He was starring at me again, his gaze searching. Searching for what? Answers? Well, I don't have them, idiot.

"Hmm..." was all he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to go by 929. We need names," I declared. Blackie, who was now above us, clearly eavesdropping, angled into a tight turn and leveled out next to me.

"Names? They called me no. 2473, but I always had a name picked out for myself. It's because when I was little, I remember I kept having this dream every night. And all I heard in it is a woman's voice saying 'How do you like the jet I bough you?'. I want to be called Jet," she finished. Jeezums, what a chatterbox. But if you think about it, she didn't know just how well the name suited her. Her wings fit the name perfectly and so did her fighting skills: she was unstoppable once she got going. I'd seen her fighting the Erasers, ruthlessly kicking their hairy butts.

"Ya know, I kind of like it," I grinned at her, which she returned, full on. I was tired and hungry, my cracked ribs hurt, my knuckles were slashed to bits, and I was exhausted. I could barely keep myself flapping. I looked at the guy, about to ask what his name was going to be.

"Shade. I'm Shade," he shot a smirk at me. I hadn't seen him smile yet. At least I knew he wasn't a robot, just the dark and silent type. I opened my mouth to ask for an explanation. Why _Shade?_ Kind of stupid, don't cha' think? "What about you? Shall we call you Tinkerbelle?" He chuckled at his own joke, referring to my long blond hair and dark blue eyes. I glared at him, and he put up his hands in denial. Jet giggled right along with him. I glowered at her, too.

"Traitor," I pouted, pretending to be hurt. Jet was still laughing, then her expression turned somber, like you had just flicked a light switch off.

"I think you should be Star," she said seriously, looking at me. I tipped my head to one side in question.

"Why Star?" I asked her. Shade circled around us, his arch clean and cut, as he looked for any danger. Jet turned her huge gaze on me.

"You're glowing white, and you look like a shooting star as you fly," she explained. _Glowing white?_I looked at my hands in confusion. They _were_faintly glowing white, like I'd been dipped in luminescent looked at me, his eyes widening a fraction. Probably him shocked.

"Wow...you really are glowing," he stated matter-of-factly. My cheeks flushed, right before I was hit with a blinding flash of pain, the world went black, and I felt myself falling through the clouds. Jet's screams followed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking, soon I'm going to start asking for reviews in order for the next chapter to be posted. So it's just a heads up, m'kay? By the way, if you guys like Maximum Ride fan-fictions and are looking for a good one, I was checking out my first subscriber's stories. It's realllly good so far! I hope you don't mind me saying that:) It's called Learning to Fly by SwimmerGal16. And now I'm in a bad mood because my little brother is coming upstairs to ruin my concentration. .<strong>

**Here's da link peeps: .net/s/7379762/1/Learning_to_Fly **

**Don't 4get: REVIEWS! PLZZZZZZZZZZZ:)**


	6. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm going to start rereading these and adding more stuff to them, because they're soooo short. I promise, promise, promise. But the action hasn't happened yet. And I know you already have questions. Why don't you elaborate on them?**

**Why was Star glowing? What "pain" caused her to drop out of the sky? Why are Jet's eyes changing color? Don't forget, they are going to have special abilities like the flock. Ohhhh, that's another thing. The flock.**

* * *

><p>I was paralyzed. I couldn't move at all. I watched brilliant orange and red lights explode behind my eyes. I could only fall. I <em>felt <em>myself falling; I just couldn't do anything about it. My wings gave a single, weak flutter. I couldn't even open my mouth to scream as I plunged towards the ground thousands of feet below. The world spun around me, tilting crazily. I got a glimpse of the full moon; the craters spooned from its surface, a glimpse of the landscape below. Everything was cast in darkness. Everything was a blur, literally. I just closed my eyes and let myself fall, my wings still outstretched uselessly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shade's POV<strong>_

Jet was chattering that the blonde's name should be Star, because she was glowing. Glowing? That made me look up. Sure enough, _Star_, had a faint, white shine pulsing softly around her. If I hadn't been glancing in her direction at that exact second, I would have though she was pulling our wing. Expecting her to pop back up, laughing. Time seemed to slow down as she felt my gaze on her, and turned her head. Our eyes met. Star's blue eyes widened for some unknown reason as she clapped her hands over her ears, as if she were trying to block out something. One second she was flying strong, announcing we needed names, the next she was plummeting through the clouds. Her wings collapsed involuntarily, and the next minute she was gone, spiraling out of sight. When she dropped like a stone, Jet started screaming in my ear like a crazy person.

"Star!" she screeched, her green eyes huge as she starred down helplessly. Wait? Green eyes..? _I though she had blue…never mind. _"Star!" She ran her hands through her long, black hair. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" I blocked her out, focusing on one thing only: get to Star before she resembled a pancake. Jet was still falling to pieces. Having no idea what I was doing, I tucked in my wings slightly and angled myself downwards.

"Shade!" shrieked Jet, tilting her wings and diving down after me in despair. I tossed a glance over my shoulder. Jet was on my tail, her hair flowing behind her. I got a glimpse of her eyes: blue again. Weird.

"You okay?" I called, my face feeling as if it was being torn off. There was no answer, so I just assumed she nodded. Something bright white falling caught my eye as I sped towards the ground. Star. She was still illuminated. Calling a heads up to Jet, I swerved, completely flattening my wings and my arms to my sides. I narrowed my eyes, looking for Star. I'd lost sight of her. I had no idea if Jet was still behind me. _Come on…come on…_

"Star!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As I expected, no answering scream. A winged figure appeared at my side suddenly, her wings invisible. I had no idea how Jet still had her wings out slightly; we were _falling with style_ so fast…

"_**Star!**_" I shouted again, the blood pounding in my ears. The tops of the trees loomed closer into view, so close I saw the nervure of each leaf. I yelled out a warning to Jet, her wings flaring out to their full length automatically in hopes of more control, but she spazzed out of control. She dropped, crashing through the trees. My fate was similar to hers: crashing through the trees, snapping out my wings instinctively (bad idea). I hit every branch on the way down, I swear. I smashed into the ground, my breath coming in huge, painful, ragged gasps. My chest was on fire. I felt like every bone in my body was broken. My wings…don't even get me started.

I didn't hear Jet, even as I strained my ears. My train of thought was fuzzy; I hade a huge migraine as I laid on the muddy ground, withering in agony. With exertion, I managed to focus a little bit. Everything was flooding back…something about a star…escaping…Star! I struggled to get up, a wave of nausea hitting me.

"St…ar?" I choked out, hoping she could hear me. Crickets chirping. Nada. Zilch. No reply at all.

"Jet?" I tried, my voice husky with effort, but stronger than before. I managed to heave myself up on one elbow, blood trickling from my split lip. A shadow fell over the ray of moonlight that shined through the hole I had made in the canopy on my way down from the heavens. I looked up.

"Who are you?" an unrecognizable voice snarled as more shadows slid across the grass.


	7. Chapter 4

**Yayyyy! First review! ^^ *does happy dance* I keep saying there's going to be a long chapter. Well, here it is. It's like 4 pages in Microsoft Word. This is where the flock comes in:D I like rushed through the first chapters so I could get to writing the action part. Maybe that's why they were so short? Idk, maybe! But this one is super long and has a lot of defiance in it:P.**

* * *

><p>I struggled to open my eyes, but they felt like they weighed a ton. I ached all over. I had a humungous headache. I had a mouth full of dirt. That's it. Today officially SUCKED big time. Except the escaping part. That kicked ass. I attempted at sitting up, hoping with some miracle I wasn't going to be paralyzed for the rest of my life. I didn't even twitch a muscle. It was like I was glued to the forest floor. I remembered falling. <em>Star! Star! <em>I thought I could hear somebody calling my name, but I wasn't sure. I recalled thinking I was going to die, that I wasn't going to live to see another day. What about Shade? What about Jet? Were they okay? All I could remember was the blinding flash of excruciating pain behind my eyeballs, the bursting bright colors swimming before me.

And now here I lay, crumpled and broken. Tears silently streamed down my dirty cheeks, leaving clean streaks behind in their wake. Someone help me. Please. My subconscious became aware of sounds over to my left. Or maybe it was my right. I couldn't think straight. The pain all over my body was becoming overwhelming when I heard the footsteps. The quiet questions. The voices. I was barely cognizant as I felt strong arms wrap around my battered body and pick me up. My wings were tucked in loosely as I slipped into the dark waters.

* * *

><p>"Who the <em>hell <em>are you?" I countered, forcing myself up on one knee. The girl's eyes flashed, her face screwing up. I was jerked up into a standing position by the sleeve. I pulled in my wings tightly. Something told me not to let them see them. A guy with dark, long hair hovered protectively near her, watching my every move. A tall, pale kid stood on her other side, staring right at me with milky blue eyes. _Was he blind? _They were in front of two younger kids from what I could see. It was too dark to tell. She regarded me, her poise powerful. She seemed on edge, ready to defend her friends if needed.

"I'll ask the questions here!" she snapped. I gritted my teeth. I had other things to deal with.

"I'm looking for somebody. Two people, actually. So if you'll just excuse me," I said coldly, turning my back and scanning the forest. But not before I saw the dark haired one and the chick exchange a glance. I spun back around. "Do you know who I'm talking about?" They just continued to stare at me.

"Look," I started, as she stepped forward, her gaze dark. She practically shot daggers at me.

"No, _you_ look," she growled, poking me in the chest. "I know who you're talking about, but-"

"Where are they?" I said dangerously, my voice low. "_Where are they!_" She looked taken aback. Unexpectedly, the guy with the long hair was at her side. I glanced over at the other three: the pale one and the two younger ones. The guy's expression was impassive, but the message was clear: _Calm down or else. _

"They're not far. We left them with Nudge when we heard something else, which turned out to be you? So why don't you cool off and come with us?" he suggested quietly, his face blank. _Nudge?_ The girl at his side stood a couple inches shorter, but somehow she seemed more dangerous. Her gaze was smoldering.

"Okay," I agreed tersely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shade's POV<strong>_

They lead me to a small made up camp not far away. A small fire burned, a girl who looked about Jet's age tending to it, sleek brown curls outlining her tan face. The fire flickered in her huge coffee-brown eyes as she watched me. _What? _I asked silently. She was sitting on a rock, and beyond her, I saw Jet's familiar black hair. She was hunched over something. When she heard us approaching, she looked up, her cheeks were streaked with tear stains. I starred back at her. _Where's Star? _I mouthed at her. She looked down. That's when I saw what she was leaning over. A broken girl with leaves snarled in her knotted blond hair, curled up in a tight ball.

"Now are you going to tell us who the hell you are?" The oldest girl repeated impatiently. The guy rolled his eyes, but lingered near her. I ignored her, going to kneel next to Star. She looked bad. She twitched as she mumbled to herself in her sleep. Or maybe she was unconscious. I couldn't tell. "Hey! Earth to guy we just foundddd! Answer me!" She sounded really far away.

"Is she going to live? Do you know?" I demanded, not looking at her. I heard someone click their tongue. I felt the eyes of the two younger kids on me. And Nudge's huge eyes. I turned to meet their gazes. Two pairs of baby blue eyes looked at me as I took them in: blond cherubic curls and innocent smiles. One was a little boy about ten years old and a little girl that could only be his little sister smiled sweetly. She looked about eight. My expression remained blank as I returned their stares. They were just kids. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the girl.

"Yes! She's fine, okay! Now I want to know who you _are_ right now," she hissed, her eyes, which I saw were chocolate-brown, icy. Staying at Star's side, I told them everything. Of course, except the part about our wings. I edited that part out.

* * *

><p><em>Where was I…? <em>I heard the crackling of a fire, the whispering of leaves. I was aware of everything, but I was too weak to even think. I was so thirsty and famished. I heard voices, so I tried to pay attention.

"So who the hell are you again? Shade?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize. I was confused, but that could be because my mind was foggy. Someone clicked their tongue. Shade. I would have smiled if I could.

"I told you, I don't fu—freaking know! We just escaped from a place called the School tonight. Star, over there, is hurt, but you won't tell me how badly. I don't even think you know how badly. She has broken ribs, I know that much," I listened to him explain quietly and slowly, as if trying to explain a math problem to a child who didn't understand. A lapse of silence followed. I picked up the sound of shuffling feet.

"Iggy, go check her out, see if she's hurt." To my surprise and mortification, my hospital-gown-like garment was lifted up softly. Did I mention they had me wear a _hospital gown _at the School? A feathery sensation flitted across my skin as someone felt for broken ribs. I mentally prepared for when they came to the spot where I had two snapped ribs. Nothing. It didn't hurt in the least. Maybe I was so sluggish with pain, I just couldn't feel it? I don't know. Jet whimpered. I had no idea she was sitting next to me. _Snap out of it! _I thought, but bright colors swarmed behind my eyes. There was silence as the School was mentioned.

"Andddd why is she, um, _glowing?_" The question was asked very slowly. _I was still glowing? _A picture of my hands radiating a dim white light flashed through my mind. Jet fidgeted beside me. I felt a dark fury from out of nowhere. Someone was pissed. Yeah, I felt it. Like a baseball bat to the head, which would be less painful then the state I was in.

**"I DON'T KNOW!" **Shade exploded, causing everyone to jump, except me. Because I couldn't. The thin fingers gently moved over my stomach again. Double-checking to make sure they hadn't missed my broken ribs.

"There are no broken ribs," said a masculine voice, suspiciously. I tried to open my eyes again, so I could watch what was going on, failing once again. I lay listening in mutiny, because I couldn't speak up for us.

"Explain that. Explain why she's glowing. Explain why you all fell from the sky and why you three are _here,_" the unfamiliar voice of the girl I didn't recognize said severely. Someone shifted closer to me. _It's okay; I can hear you, Star. I'll tell them. _A voice said in my head.

_Wow, okay, hold the freakin' phone! _Now I know I was either dead, or so doped up on drugs, I had imagined escaping from the School. This wasn't real. It couldn't be, but then again, I was a mutant bird freak with _wings. _What else could be new?

"Hey, everyone?" said a sweet, little voice, right beside me. A moment of silence as everyone probably glanced in the direction of the little girl's voice.

"Yes, Angel, sweetie?" a low voice asked. The voice sent chills up my spine for some reason as I lay unable to move. I was too weak. Why couldn't I just be strong enough to open my eyes! Damn it!

"Star is conscious. She's just not strong enough to open her eyes. You don't have to talk about her like she's not even here," the little girl spoke softly. That made my blood run cold. This was a joke right? "No, Star, it's not a joke. I'm Angel." My eyes flared opened. I was looking into Jet's face, thankfully. I somehow found the strength to sit up by myself. I felt someone starring at me. I met Shade's dark gaze. I managed to flash a weak smile in his direction. He just looked away, his face impassive. Okay, whatever. Be an ass. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I snapped my head around. An innocent, angelic face framed with delicate blond locks blinked huge blue eyes at me. I muffled a scream. Angel frowned at me. _It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, _she said in my mind. I shrieked, using my hands to propel me backwards against Jet. I registered there were more people watching me intently.

I gulped. On the other side of the fire sat a girl with dirty blondish hair, who was looking at me, her mouth hanging open, as if she had been about to say something when I had screamed. A tall, lean guy with black hair hanging in his face gazed at me wordlessly, his dark eyes giving nothing away, was leaning up against a tree surrounded in shadows. The voice that scared me belonged with that face, I was sure. Sitting next to the girl was a lanky, fair boy with long strawberry blond hair, his sightless blue eyes starring almost directly at me. An impish grin was plastered on a little boy's face, his spiky blond hair the exact color of corn silk. He was the exact replica of Angel, no doubt her older brother. The quiet dude shifted his stance, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I refused to look in his direction. The oldest girl closed her mouth, then opened it again.

"Well, look, Blondie's awake," she announced cheerfully, examining me. I narrowed my eyes. I felt the dark one's eyes boring into me. What was his problem? Couldn't he stop staring at me? God…I got to my feet, despite Jet's protests. I felt a little woozy, but I was fine. Seriously, though? Blondie? "You want to tell us who you are, why you're _shining like a firefly_, and why you, um, let's see, FELL FROM THE SKY?" Oh, she was feisty, like me. I smirked at her.

"Of course, seeing you didn't listen the first time Shade told you," I seethed, stalking around the fire to face her, former fatigue forgotten. "So listen up. I'm Star. The guy is Shade. The other girl is Jet. I'm sixteen"—I pointed at Shade—"Shade's in the range of fifteen and sixteen, and" —I pointed in her direction as well—"Jet is thirteen. We escaped from a place called the School. Lots of fighting, shooting, and evil scientists in white coats included. As for why I'm glowing, I have no flippin' clue." I carefully avoided the question of why we fell from the sky. I flipped my hair behind my shoulder in triumph. "Now, we gonna get your names or not?"

"Me? I'm Max. That's my right-hand man, Fang," she began, gesturing towards the guy watching me. _Fang. _Know I knew who Sir StareAlot was. "That's Nudge, Iggy, the Gasman—Gazzy for short—, and Angel, our little mind reader as you've already seen." She in turn pointed at a dark tanned girl, the pale boy, the little boy with blond hair, and the little angelic girl. I nodded, stepping back a couple steps because I was still in her face. My wings were pulled in tightly and they ached. I wasn't going to tell them about those, and from the looks of things, Shade and Jet agreed.

_You have a secret. It's okay. We have one, too,_ Angel said in my head. I glanced at her. She smiled, the fire hissed, sparks popping and rising into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Soon I'm going to be posting pictures (or links to pictures) of everyone. Especially Star, Jet, and Shade. Could you guys tell me what you think of the name Jet? Because I personally love the name, especially combined with her wings and bubbly nature...I just wanna know if you guys think Jet is a good name and character:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Since all that is sorted out and we've determined you're not a threat, you've still got stuff to answer." My heart sank as Max said that. The fire spluttered and died, the coals glowing orange and red. Iggy leaned over and fed it more wood. My eyes widened; a blind kid doing tending the fire? _Everything is going to be explained, but first you need to answer Max's question she's going to ask, _Angel said. Ignoring her, I waited for Max to continue. Jet scrambled up to come stand next to me, while Shade stayed behind us.

"Why'd you guys fall from the sky?" The question hung in the air as a breeze stirred the trees overhead. I exchanged looks with Jet and Shade, leaving the question unanswered: _Do we tell them? _Out of the corner of my eyes, my raptor vision detected Max swap glances with Angel as they silently communicated telepathically. Shade shrugged and Jet looked at the ground, avoiding Nudge's gaze, who seemed like she wanted to introduce herself to Jet. I suppressed a smile, seeing Max was the closest in age to Nudge, it seemed. They were separated by about three years, even though they were about the same height. Max was watching me closely, but I noticed something. She looked guarded as she asked the question, like she already _suspected _the answer. Forget it, that's stupid.

"Go on, Star, show them," Angel murmured softly. Not looking at anyone, I stepped backward.

"We'll tell you, but first, can we have some clothes possibly? Maybe something to eat as well?" I bargained. Max just reached into a bag and tossed me a pair of jeans. A tank top and a bra came from her direction. Lovely. Blood rushed to my face. Fang pitched a black jacket to Shade, and a pair of jeans. Jet was given some of Nudge's clothes. I went a couple of yards into the woods and changed into Max's jeans and tank top. I felt conscious with the bra on. I wasn't _that _developed. Humph. When I emerged from the trees, I saw Jet had changed too, and so had Shade. Then we were presented with food: crackers, cold ravioli, Doritos, and Coke. We inhaled everything in sight. Again, I felt obsidian eyes watching me. I stopped in mid-chew, turning my eyes upward. My eyes met Fang's, his hidden by a lock of shaggy black hair. I swallowed slowly and continued chewing, ignoring the unsettling feeling in my stomach. He just sat there….staring, staring, staring. _Just ignore it. Ignore him. _We finished ravenously eating our junk food within ten minutes, we were so hungry.

"You guys finished off everything we had left. We'll get some more tomorrow; maybe break into a vending machine. Nudge?" Max directed at Nudge, who nodded vigorously. "Now are you going to tell us?" I choked down the rest of my ravioli, buying time by scraping the bottom of the can with the plastic spoon. They had helped us, clothed us, and _fed _us, which is more than we could have asked for. They deserved to know. _You think we're going to be shocked, _Angel mocked in my head. I shot daggers at the little girl, who smiled childishly. I breathed in deeply, preparing to escape if I had to with Jet and Shade. I stood up, setting down the can with the spoon in it beside me. I loosed my wings up, which felt really good seeing I had had them pulled in closely to my back to conceal them. Ahh. That felt ten times better. Everyone was watching me. _Please, please, pleasssse don't freak out. _Then I extended my wings out. All seventeen feet of my gold-and-white plumage.

Everyone gasped, except Shade and Fang. Their expressions were both impassive, but I saw in Shade's eyes he hadn't seen my wings in detail yet. I rolled my shoulders to loosen the built up stress. Max's eyes were huge. Angel just smiled cutely. All the rest of them were gaping like idiots, except Iggy. He had no idea what the hell was going on and the look on his face was hilarious.

"You see? This is why we fell from the sky. We're new to flying. We've had our wings for as long as we can remember, but we've never been _outside_ to fly.When I passed out in mid-flight, they didn't know what to do. They just dove after me. As for my broken ribs, I assure you, I did have two broken ribs. Shade wasn't lying. Jet, Shade, go ahead; show 'em," I gestured for them to get with the program. Jet stretched out her wingspan of black feathers, streaked with silver and gray. Shade extended what I thought use to be black wings, but I now saw his wings were a deep dark chocolate brown. Okay, the looks on their faces was _priceless_ I tell you, priceless. Angel shook her head sadly at me, a tiny smile playing on her lips. Max's head jerked towards her, a questioning expression on her face. Then she smirked.

"What's going on?" Iggy complained, starring blankly straight at us. His eyes got huge to as Angel sent him a message. He whistled lowly.

"Angel tells me you didn't want to scare us. That you didn't want us to think you were freaks. Is that really why you were so hesitant? I've seen things a lot worse then _wings, _Star, Jet, Shade," she acknowledged us one by one as she circled us slowly. "We've all known each other for going on seven years. These guys are my best friends." Her gaze shifted to Fang as she said _best friends, _then she looked away. There was something in her eyes. Everyone was grinning, except Fang. He seemed lost in old memories or something. I snorted in disgust. His gaze snapped towards me, eyes penetrating. Max swept on.

"You think that was shocking? Wait until you've seen this," she crowed. All of them beamed at us as they opened their wings. My jaw dropped open.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"B-b-but…."

They were all grinning at us, their wings all different sizes and colors, the guys' were the largest. Max's were tan, black, and white, maybe fourteen feet. Iggy's were just as big, black and white. Angel's were pure white, ironically. Nudge's were about twelve feet across and a beautiful deep gold tawny color. And Fang's were black as night. He was like the Angel of Death. I pushed the thought out of my mind. My mouth was hanging open in awe.

They all started laughing at the astonished looks on our faces. Except Fang. He just smirked in my direction. _Creep. _I glared at him. I tried to send him a silent message. _Leave me alone! Stop staring! Or else! _He stared right back. I ripped my gaze from his. Max was watching me, and she wasn't laughing anymore. She glanced at Fang, her eyes darkening. Whatever was going on between them, I didn't care. Nor did I want to find out. Gazzer—or is it Gazzy?—stopped laughing to collect himself, then…

"B-b-but…." He sputtered in my voice. My voice, I'm not kidding. He sounded like me. No, he was me! I stifled a gasp as he grinned. That set off a whole new round of giggles from them. I was utterly confused. Someone stepped up behind me, casting a shadow over my shoulder. _Gazzy has the gift of copying voices, like I can read minds and project thoughts. I can also change the way I look, talk to fish, breath underwater, and sometimes control minds._

_ What else can you guys do? _I wondered.

_Max can fly at supersonic speeds. Iggy can…feel colors and he's super smart. My brother, um…you'll find out sooner or later, I mean his other gift. Nudge hacks almost any computer and draws metal to her—_I stopped listening there.

"You okay?" Shade asked quietly. He actually sounded concerned. I was surprised. "Ya' know, like after the falling from a thousand billion feet, and your magical healing ribs and the fact that you glow?" I nodded, not looking at him. Instead, I looked at my hands. They weren't shining anymore, thank God.

"I'm fine," I smiled, still utterly lost as Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel rolled on the floor laughing, grasping their sides. Then I started laughing too. For whatever reason, I have no fu—freaking clue. Just the idea of the look on my face when they extended all their wings must have been hilarious. Even Shade cracked a grin when he saw me starting to laugh. I was starting to get the idea after all those years in the School; he was very reserved and silent. Something in him had just…shut off. Not like he snapped, like he's gonna slit all our throats. More like he just…lost the will to express feelings towards the monsters that experimented on us. Maybe that was just him. Jet was giggling right along with Nudge. I left Shade alone, glancing around for Max. Not seeing her, I wandered away from the fire.

"Max?" I called softly into the darkness, the crackling of the fire in the distance. I heard a twig crack and whirled around. Nothing. I turned back around and almost ran into someone taller than me. I gasped in relief.

"Ohmigod, Shade. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were with the others. I'm just looking for Ma…" my voice trailed off as I realized it wasn't Shade. I slowly looked up, gritting my teeth. I was looking up into Fang's face. I stood there, fuming that his eyes wouldn't stop following me everywhere I went.

"Why are you following me! Honestly, what the _hell_?" I snapped, looking up at him defiantly. He stood at over six foot. I was only about five foot nine at most. He considered an answer for a second, and then looked at me.

"I want to know who you are, and where you came from. There's something not right about _you._ I can feel it. And I'm not following you. You're putting Max and the rest of the flock in danger. You're trouble." He got so close I could feel his breath on my face. My cheeks reddened as I looked at the ground. _What was that suppose to mean?_

"What is that suppose to mean? Then why'd you help me? As I recall, it was _you _who carried me here, was it not?" I mumbled, still staring down. I felt vulnerable and I _hated_ it. I was just taking a wild guess that it'd been him that had carried me.

"_It means I see right through you. And you're nothing but danger to the flock," _he breathed. I understood immediately. He hadn't rescued me and carried me because he wanted to and was worried about a person who randomly fell from the sky. He had done it because he _had _to. He had no choice. I refused to meet his eyes. He stepped back, realizing what he had just said and stalked away into the darkness. I starred after him, feeling hollow. What did he know? Did he know me? Had we met before? A thousand questions raced through my mind at a time. None of which I had the answers to. I walked back blindly to the fire, quickly wiping tears from my eyes. I spotted Max talking quietly to Iggy, their heads close together, and marched up to her.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, Max, but I need to talk to you," I muttered, and something in my voice must have gotten her attention. She murmured something to Iggy, and led me away from the others.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at me. I just shook my head. I shouldn't have bothered her. She had the flock to take care of. But I needed to talk to her about something.

"Do you…know me?"

"Huh?" she said stupidly

"Have you ever met me before!" I was near tears.

"No…" she answered slowly, sitting down next to me. "Why? What's wrong? Do you remember something?" I shook my head, tears spilling over. She looked at me in dismay. _Star? Are you alright?_ Angel asked, concerned.

_No, I'm not. Go eavesdrop on Fang's thoughts. You'll understand then, I'm sure, _I thought in regret. I became aware of Max again, in the forest.

"Hello? Star? What's up? What's the matter?" She sounded a little panicked now. I just shook my head and buried my face in my hands. I started sobbing like a huge baby. I never cried once when I was in the School. I'd been out one day and one thing someone said made me burst into hysterical sobs? What was wrong with me? I felt Max put her arms around me awkwardly. "Star, it's okay. You're not in the School anymore. Everything is fine. It's alright…" I shook my head against her shoulder. She pulled back, examining my face.

"It was Fang wasn't it?" she nearly growled. I held back a sob, the effort shaking my shoulders. I shook my head no. How could she have guessed? "What did he say?"

"It wasn't Fang….He didn't say anything," I protested. She just sat there, her arms still on my shoulders.

"Go back to the others. Keep an eye on them. I'm going out," said Max shortly, standing up. She disappeared. A second later, I heard the swish of wings as she launched herself into the night sky. I stumbled through the woods back to the others, wiping my face with the back of my hand for the second time that night. I checked around for Jet. Still talking to Nudge. They seemed to becoming fast friends. I felt Shade's gaze linger on me for a split second before he went back to discussing something with Iggy and Gazzy by the fire, which had died. Its embers glowed faintly. I collapsed near the fire, exhausted, and was out immediately.


	10. Chapter 7

**OMGGGGGGZ! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! i KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LOVE FAX *wiggles eyebrows* SO THIS FOCUSES A LITTLE BIT ON IT! Also pay attention to Max's flashback and Star's dream. They DO NOT have something in common, except they are both flashbacks, Star's is just in the form of a dream. Star's is really important. EEP! I've said too much! LUCKY YOU I' TOO LAZY TO BACKSPACE XD! It's 2:46AM in the FREAKIN' morning, so you guys had better love this chapter! It took alllllllllll daay of prewritten drafts and editing! Also for those Iggy lovers, he get's to talk in this chapter, as well as Gazzy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV<em>

Let me tell you, it surprised me when Star asked to talk to me. I saw it in her eyes, the desperation for someone to listen. Something was bothering her. Telling Iggy I'd finish discussing if Coke or Pepsi products were better later, I led her away from the others.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. I mean, she'd spent, what, five more years in the School then me? That was bound to drive someone insane. How they'd managed to escape was beyond my personal understanding. They'd been short on details when they filled us in. There was something bizarre about her, though, and I couldn't decide if it was good or bad yet. She seemed pretty tough, but she was about to burst into tears like a popped water balloon.

"Do you…know me?" Her question caught me off guard. So I said the most brilliant thing I could think of.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever met me before?" The girl was falling to pieces and I was rushing around to pick them up. I know the first time I'd seen her was when we'd stumbled across her in unconscious. Fang had carried her back. I gritted my teeth. Fang. _Fang _hadn't stopped starring at Star since she's woken up.

"No," I answered, swallowing my anger. "Why? What's wrong? Do you remember something?" She didn't answer. Embarrassed, I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her. She slid to her knees, not looking at me.

"Hello? Star? What's going on?" She started shaking her head, trying to hold back sobs. _I hope she doesn't become hysterical. _  
>"Star, it's okay. You're not in the School anymore. Everything is fine," I soothed. She didn't seem to hear me. Her shoulders were shaking with the effort of not bursting into tears. Trust me, I know, because I've held back tears more than once. I dropped down beside her, my hand on her shoulder, unsure what to do. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Something about her reminded me of myself. She's been fine before when I'd seen her talking to Shade. Then she wandered off. Something skirted the edge of my mind, just out of reach. <em>Fang hadn't been anywhere in sight. What did he say to her? <em>I put my hands on her shoulders, examining her face.

"It was Fang wasn't it?" I almost snarled. She looked at up at me for a split second, tears spilling down her face. She shook her head vigorously. She was lying. I could tell. "What'd he say?"

"It wasn't Fang! He didn't say anything!" she objected, crying harder.

"Go back to the others. Keep an eye on them. I'm going out," I said curtly, standing up. I stalked away, running as soon as I was out of sight. I stretched out my wings as I leaped into the air, each powerful stroke bringing me higher into the sky. Old memories washed over me.

* * *

><p>Max's POV also<p>

_I'm Max the Invincible. I have to prove nothing will ever weaken me again. It happened once and I didn't out the flock first. Well, I did, but I was distracted. By _him. _By Fang. He told me he loved me, held me, kissed me like there was no tomorrow. He decided to leave. To leave me, to leave the flock. Then he came back with his own flock of mutant freaks, helped us defeat the bad guys, and vanished from my life again. Losing him twice was like dying. And he came crawling back. I don't know what happened to his little flock but he refused to talk about it. I remember clearly what happened two weeks ago, when he turned back up. _

_I was on watch, occasionally taking to the sky to get a bird's eye view of any approaching danger. It was a full moon, and I was enjoying the peace and quiet all to myself. It was the perfect night, except the part my soul mate was missing. Him and his stupid, perfect hair. Humph. I just tried to concentrate on keeping watch. I was about to land again, to check on the kids and Iggy. I realized Iggy was capable of taking care of himself, but I still thought of him as one of them. And as I started to turn in a descending circle, I collided into something hard and heavy. Of course, I didn't remember to flap and started dropping like anvil. I was too dazed to beat my wings. I felt arms wrap around me as someone caught me and my first though was Iggy. Nudge and the others weren't strong enough to bare my weight, nor were they the type to just launch up into the sky in the middle of the night if they couldn't sleep like me._

_I craned my neck to see who was carrying me and my scream could probably be heard by the stupid evil scientists that wanted to experiment on us mutant kids' brains. It was Fang and his eyes looked down to meet mine. Of course, he smiled a half-hearted killer smile, like everything could be all better if we patched it with a Band-Aid. I shrieked and started hitting him. _Hard. _I laughed at the memory. _

_"Ow! Max_—_stop it! Ouch!" He dropped me, my wings flared out automatically. A second later, I was hovering in front of him, trying to punch his face in. He was blocking me silently, waiting until I tired myself out. This just pissed me off even more. _

_"You—come—back—after—all—this—time—and—expect—me—to—just—forget—what—happened!" I yelled, puncturing each word with a blow. I wasn't very smart. He grabbed my arm the next swing. _

_"Max, kill me on the ground. Not in the air," he said calmly. I just starred at him. How the hell could he be so subtle? So level? I was going to murder him. So I followed him as he descended, and resumed my accusations from there. _

_"Okay, before you try to punch my lights out again, lemme ex—" WHAM! I punched him in the face. I stood there with my hands on my hips. _

_"Listen to you? Go to hell, Fang! Go! Leave! The flock is fine without being totally deserted by you again for a third time," I hissed. No matter how angry I was, I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth, but I remained cold and reserved as he got up off the ground. He stared at me, blood pouring out his nose._

_"Max. Listen to me. I'm back for good. I'm not going anywhere. End of story. Now are you done beating me to a pulp so I can get some sleep? I've been flying for three days non-stop," he said wearily, pushing past me. First of all, he just rejected me when I should have been doing the rejecting. He left me. He was gonna suffer. That was the pissed side of me. The other part was saying "Let him get some sleep. Continue this tomorrow first thing." I made him sleep on the opposite side of the tree, of course, as I continued keeping watch. As soon as he was asleep, he became invisible because he was silent and not moving._

_As soon as the sun was up, so was Nudge, announcing to the world she was starving. I was sitting up against a tree, one knee up and a hand slung over it as I grinned at her. _

_"I'll get Iggy up," I said, but he was already yawning and blinking sleep from his eyes._

_"I'm already up, because of motor mouth," he slurred dryly. Nudge just beamed at Iggy and hugged him._

_"Love ya too, Iggy!" she said brightly as he playfully swatted her away. Nudge doted on Iggy lately. I had somehow convinced myself I'd fallen asleep during the night and dreamed about Fang. I knew it was only a matter of time before he became visible from stirring in his sleep….Angel sat up, her blue eyes wide and innocent. I know she'd read my mind and that's what had woken her up so abruptly. Iggy was making something, what, I have no idea. Gazzy was still snoring, and let one rip in his dreams. Nudge started fanning the air and choking. I laughed while holding my nose, getting up and kicking the Gasman awake._

_"Get up, lethal weapon," I sang, beginning to think it all had been a really, really, real dream. Of course, life is cruel._

_"__**OMFG!**_ _FANG! FANGFANGFANGFANGFANG!" screeched Nudge as he appeared out of nowhere. He'd probably been there for a couple minutes, just observing us quietly in his way. I refused to look at him. Iggy froze, wondering if it was a joke, but Nudge continued shrieking. She'd launched herself at him full force, a blur of emotion and curls. Angel's doe eyes looked at me meaningfully; she knew why I was ignoring him. The Gasman halfway turned, and gave a yelp of happiness. Fang's arms closed around Nudge as she squeezed the breath out of him. Gazzy and Angel threw themselves at him as well. Iggy hovered on the side, his expression unreadable._

_"Fang?" he asked softly. "Is it really you?" Fang starred at Iggy._

_"Yeah, man, it's me," he answered, still being crushed by Nudge. Unexpectedly, Iggy hugged him, too. That shocked me. Iggy was never emotional. But it lasted a span of two seconds and then he looked angry._

_"You left us! Why'd you leave? We needed you and you deserted us." Iggy cut to the chase. I was going to bring that up. As if on cue, everyone realized I wasn't crying hysterically and kissing Fang like it was a life-and-death decision. "Uhhh, Max?"_

_"Yeah, Iggy?" I said numbly. He turned his head towards me, almost starring directly into my eyes._

_"It's, um, Fang. Aren't you going to tackle him?"_

_"No. I knew he was here. I tried to kill him last night." That was the end of it. Iggy shrugged as Nudge watched, her mouth slightly opened as if she couldn't believe I could say such a thing. Angel looked sympathetic, since she understood. Um, duh, the kid could read my mind. _

_"Ohhhhhhhhh, Fang, I missed you so much," I said, except there was a problem. It wasn't me. It was the Gasman. Iggy started laughing as Nudge frowned and elbowed him. He ended it in a cough and the Gasman shut up immediately. Nudge was still hanging onto Fang for dear life and he untangled himself from her and Angel, smiling at them. _

_"I'm sorry, okay? I was stupid. I missed you all. And I'm not leaving again. Ever," he said briefly, revealing more than he usually would. I just stared at him silently, not completely meeting his eyes. Because it felt like he was talking directly to me._

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV still<em>

That was two weeks ago. I'd made sure I wasn't left anywhere alone with him. I made sure I kept my distance from him period. I wasn't going to give into my feelings again, no matter how much I wanted to. He could go after any girl he liked, just not while I was watching. Why? It killed me. And he knew it. I straightened out as I glided through the sky by myself, silence all around. I was so close to crying, seeing Star like that had cracked through my thin protection shell. It'd formed when I'd been deserted at the time I needed somebody the most. He'd tried to talk to me so many times; I'd talked to Angel to warn me when he was going to try to. That strategy worked pretty well, because he'd given up. I was broken all over again. I'd stood strong the last two weeks, pissed at Fang for even daring to come back. Nudge was absolutely thrilled, Iggy was more himself again, the Gasman was smiling more, and Angel was as quiet as ever.

Without even realizing it, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Making up my mind, I swerved downward, planning to land. I had to run a couple yards to keep from falling flat on my face. Like I needed another reason to bawl my eyes out. I was at the edge of a lake; I didn't realize I'd gone so far. My ability to fly at super sonic speeds kind of got out of hand sometimes. I snagged a pebbled and hurled it as hard as I could, watching the ripples. I sat on the edge, watching my reflection. My tears dripped into the water, disfiguring my mirrored image. A figure was outlined against the moon briefly, a huge bird of some sort. I was deteriorated to nothing all over again. After everything, after rebuilding myself to my former reputation. Invincible Max. Maximum Ride. I heard the beating of wings in the distance, probably that huge bird I'd glimpsed. Something told me it wasn't. I whirled around, not caring if anyone saw me completely reduced to nothing.

At first nobody was there, and then someone melted from the shadows, like they'd been formed from darkness. His wings were still out, cooling off. My heart got caught in my throat as he approached cautiously. I watched him dully. Why hadn't Angel sent me a clairvoyant message? I'd get her. I was going to give in. I could feel it. I didn't say a single word as he kneeled beside me, his hair falling into his eyes. I would have laughed if I wasn't afraid I'd end up choking. I was terrified. Why couldn't he just say something instead of looking out at the surface of the lake, a deep midnight blue that reflected the distorted images of stars and trees?

"Max," Fang started, breaking the silence, "Max, talk to me." I could hear the begging in his voice, close to desperation. I didn't look at him.

"You were going to wait twenty years. What happened to that? Why did you come back? To hurt me again? Desert the flock? Tell me, so I can know when you're going to disappear again." I spoke so strongly, you wouldn't have guessed I was dead inside, no emotions at all. Just a jumbled of confused knots twisting in my stomach. I was a hollow shell.

"Max, I had a reason. You know that it was to keep you safe. I was stupid. I wasn't thinking. I'm not going to disappear again. I never meant to hurt you." I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the fact I was still crying. I stood up, getting ready to flee. But Fang was a step ahead of me. He wasn't playing around until I'd heard him out. I started running towards the trees, prepared to unfurl my wings. In a heartbeat, I was pinned up against a tree, my arms restrained above my head by Fang. He stared deep into my eyes.

"Don't run away again, Max. Hear me out. Please," he pleaded, as I struggled to rip free of his grasp.

"I don't want to! Let me go!" I cried, not wanting to hear it. He bowed his head, sighing heavily and let me go. That was the extent of my torture.

"No," his voice was low and dangerous. For a second, I was scared. "Give me one minute. We're never going to be able to keep the flock together if we don't talk about this. And you know it. So don't be so stubborn." My mouth dropped opened. Me? Stubborn? If he actually thought I would listen to him now he was sadly—

_"I made a mistake, Max. _Leaving the flock was the densest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry. Do you hear me? I'm sorry!" He'd grabbed me by the shoulders and was shaking me slightly. I shrank away from his touch. His eyes widened a portion. "You think I'm going to hurt you?" His voice was barely audible. I shook my head mutely.

"I listened. Now I'm leaving end of discussion. You're on guard for the rest of the night." I brushed past him, taking no notice of the shock on his face.

"We're two different worlds apart now, Fang. I can't be distracted ever again from the flock. We tried it once. It ended in misery and we're both still suffering. Your mistake didn't start when you left the second time, or even the first. It started when you decided make us start." I started stalking away, and called over my shoulder:

"And whatever you said to Star, do _not_ say it again."

* * *

><p><em>Star's POV<em>

_Nothing but darkness. I couldn't see, couldn't move without fear of tripping or falling. I'd been swallowed by oblivion, the never-ending end of forever. Does that make sense? I was alone, on my own. _

_"Jet? Shade? Max? Anybody?" I called out into the darkness, staying where I was. I couldn't even see my hand right in front of my face. Jeezums. I blinked and suddenly the seen changed. I was behind bars, crammed in a dog crate, like when I was still in the School. My fingers curled around the cold metal bars as I stared at a little girl with dirty blond hair down to her chin in another crate opposite of me. Her wings were crumpled behind her, her eyes glazed with exhaustion. _

_"Hi. What's your name?" I asked. She regarded me with a flittering brown gaze. _

_"My name is_—_" _

_Star's POV also_

Blinking sleep from my eyes, I sat up. I used the back of my hands to run my eyes. The moon still hung in the sky, but the horizon was a deep purple and pink, announcing morning was near. Bare tree branches obscured my view of the moon, crisscrossing against its stark white glow. Everyone was still sleeping, and in really weird positions. It seemed Iggy had one arm dangling over his eyes, one leg bent. Nudge was curled in a tight ball close to him, her wings folded around her like a blanket. Max was spread out next to Nudge, Angel tucked away in her arms. Max must have returned sometime last night after I'd fallen asleep. Gazzy was on Iggy's opposite side, sprawled out, using as much room possible for his size. I blinked and looked down.

Jet was lying next to me, her hair stirring every time she breathed. It struck me how young she really was. _This is no life for them_, I thought to myself as my gaze shifted to the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel, who had an innocent smile on her face as she dreamed. I rose slowly to my feet, careful not to wake Jet. Who was keeping watch anyway? Max said someone would be on watch. She certainly wouldn't make the kids keep wa…_oh. _I knew who was on guard. Tiptoeing past everyone who was sleeping, I decided to take an early morning spin.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned around, expecting to be questioned by Fang, but I didn't see anyone.

"Are you blind? I'm right here." I glanced down. Iggy was sitting up, stretching. "You woke me up. What gives?" Humiliated, I don't say anything. "Star?"

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked in amazement. I mean, the kid was blind! Nobody had told me he had like extra senses or anything.

"The way you walk. Also, when your feathers brushed me, I could tell," he retorted proudly, still blinking sleep from his milky eyes. My wings hung loosely, because I didn't see the need to have them pulled in so tightly. They were so big, that even when they were pulled in all the way, they reached the small of my back. So when they weren't folded like origami into my back, they hung as low as the floor.

"You could tell who I was from my _feathers_?" That declaration was flabbergasting. I looked at him curiously as he focused intently on a place above my head.

"One of my gifts. I can also"

_"─feel _colors? Yeah, I know," I concluded his sentence. His expression morphed to shock. He opened his mouth to ask how I knew, but I answered him. "Angel told me. I'm not a weirdo freak that can determine others' gifts, Iggy, relax. You're still cooler than me." He grinned, getting up, disturbing the Gasman. Gazzy shifted, flipping over onto his stomach, face pressed against the dirt, drooling.

"Puth….ta…ponknee…in…the…..blendarr" he mumbled in his sleep. It sounded like "_Put the pony in the blender." _Iggy stopped short, listening. Then he snickered. I couldn't help myself, I started giggling so hard, I doubled over, my waist-long blond hair flipping upside down to reveal my dirty blond under layer shade. Gazzy sat upright, his eyes wide as our laughter woke him up.

"Whaa..?" he garbled in gibberish. That set us off again. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't really gotten to know Iggy. Gazzy just slumped back down against the ground, using his arm as a pillow.

"Who's there?" The voice I heard was the one that had last made me weep like a little baby. Now Fang just earned one of my famous steely glares. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. Fang's voice resonated from the trees to our left.

"It's just us, Fang," Iggy called quietly, trying to dampen his round of hysterical snickers. My good mood was ruined instantly, but Iggy didn't seem to notice.

"Define _'us'_," Fang requested.

"Tweety and Sylvester," said Iggy sarcastically, referring to the famous yellow bird and cat that always tried to eat it. I heard Fang huff, then I heard the soft crunch of leaves as he strode silently in our direction. He stopped at the edge of the shade the trees cast, his face thrown in darkness. When he saw me, his eyes sparked. I took a step back, wanting to avoid a scene. Iggy seemed to sense the change in mood.

"Fang, what's up? It's just Star and me. I was sleeping and dreaming when she decided to _step─"_

"I _did not _step on you─_" _I interjected defensively.

"on me. Then Gazzy started talking to himself and said something hilarious, so we started laughing. Way to ruin the fun," Iggy finished, glancing in somewhat of Fang's direction. I sniggered, enjoying Fang's put-down. He just looked at me with distrust and stalked back into the woods. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what he meant '_dangerous to the flock." _

"Igs, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" He nodded, somewhat confused. "You didn't do anything. I just have to talk to Fang about something." I added hastily. He nodded sharply and sat down, leaning against a tree. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Sure, I'd been hurt and weak for a couple of hours now, but I was back to my old self, stubborn, unwavering, and determined.

"Catch ya' in the morning," he yawned, closing his eye and crossing his hands behind his head.

I sauntered after Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to ask for two more itty bitty reviewssss! Plzzz!:))) Also, all these chapters are all happening in the same night. Sorry for the confusion! But now it's almost morning in the story and it won't be all one day, I promise! Also to one of my readers:<strong>

**Urnumber1fan: Lol! You can't be my only reviewer! :) I appreciate you reviews though 33 **

**Let me know you're reading my story guys! It'd really mean a lot to me!:) I reply to reviews, too, so be checking your Private Messages if you've left a review:) Also because you guys are all so awesome, I'm going to reveal a little hint about Chapter 8:**

**There's going to be _A_ _LOT_ of action! Tons! Finally, we're going to be diving into the plot! I've never really had a fan fiction finished. I always get distracted or convince myself they suck. But this one, I'm proud of and I intend to finish it. I've always wanted to finish a fan-fiction with at least 40 really, really long chapters, some short, and this is going to be the one! I promise I will finish it and it looks like since were already at Chapter 7 and just now really getting the ball rolling, there may indeed be a sequel *squeals with excitement*. Now wish me luck, I have to pack my messy room for our move! **


End file.
